In certain motor vehicles known from the state of the art, a height-adjustable cargo floor is provided above a cargo hold floor. Lateral guides are usually provided on the sidewalls of the cargo hold in order to adjust the known cargo floors from a lower position into an upper position. A person needs to exert a manual force upon the cargo floor in order to adjust this cargo floor from a lower position into an upper position or from an upper position into a lower position along the lateral guides. Known guides have the disadvantage that it is complicated to manipulate the cargo floor during the displacement into the different height positions. The manipulation of cargo floors with conventional guides is particularly complicated during the adjustment of the cargo floor from a lower position into an upper position.
Consequently, it is at least one objective of the present invention to develop a guide unit for a height-adjustable cargo floor of a motor vehicle that ensures a particularly simple manipulation of the cargo floor, especially when it is transferred from a lower position into an upper position. In addition, the invention aims to develop a motor vehicle with a height-adjustable cargo floor and at least one advantageous guide unit of this type that is rigidly fixed to the vehicle. Furthermore, other objectives, aims, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.